


nothing special

by jooyun



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, f(x)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooyun/pseuds/jooyun





	nothing special

There’s nothing special about this morning.

There really isn’t. Changmin wakes up on his own, carefully sliding out from underneath the covers so that he doesn’t disturb a still-sleeping Qian. He’s still shirtless from last night and shivers from the cold air from the air conditioning, moving to turn it off.

The ensuing silence that falls is peaceful. Changmin can hear Qian’s deep breaths from where he stands, and just watching her sleep makes him feel happy. He considers getting back into bed, wanting to envelope her into a hug, but decides to let her keep sleeping while he makes breakfast.

The large windows framing his kitchen fill the room with light. He slices up pieces of fruit, knowing that Qian prefers fresh fruit in the morning with a large glass of water. As he arranges the fruit on a plate, he cherishes the feeling of doing something small but simple for her. And that’s how he knows that it’s love.

The smallest, most mundane activities – he finds joy in them because he loves her.

Changmin sets the table, humming softly to himself. A large jug of protein powder on the counter catches his eye and it reminds him to make his own breakfast.  
He dumps in a few scoops of powder, adds water and a bit of syrup, and flicks the buttons on his blender without much thought. The machine starts whirring and he belatedly realizes that the noise is probably going to – 

“Min. Why are you up so early,” Qian mumbles sleepily, padding out of his bedroom. She wraps her arms around his waist.

“... It’s 11 am.”

“Is it?” She yawns and closes her eyes, resting on his shoulder. He twists in her hold so that he can smooth down her hair. “Time to start the day, Qiannie.”

“Don’t want to,” she pouts in a rare show of aegyo. Changmin laughs indulgently and kisses her.

Qian decides to eat breakfast on the sofa so that she can watch the news, bringing her plate over to the living room. Changmin decides to chug his protein shake in one go and then join Qian on the sofa. 

He flops down unceremoniously, his head resting on her lap. She sets down her fork and starts carding her fingers through his hair. “You should get a haircut soon.”

“Yeah? What should I get?”

“Something shorter on the sides. I like the way short hair feels.” She massages his temples.

He purses his lips, trying to imagine himself with it. “Maybe.”

Qian smiles down at him, and the sun shining behind her through the glass makes her look otherworldly. Changmin blinks and wonders for the billionth time how he got so lucky.

There’s nothing particularly special about this morning, or this moment, but Changmin has never felt more content.


End file.
